From 'The Mall Princess' as for 'Glory Jane'
February 5, 2016 Teen celebrity and IBC-13's 'Mall Princess' Cherryz Mendoza stars as Jane Yoon in one of the newest pre-primetime series on Philippine television called Glory Jane. Cherryz Mendoza with Sunshine Cruz and Christian Vasquez The pre-primetime series is based on the similar titled Korean hit TV series and has been showing on IBC-13 for more than two weeks now. In tonight's episode at 5:45pm, the young Jane Yoon grows up to be reprised by singer-teen actress Cherryz Mendoza in much anticipation of her fans and followers of the TV series. 'Glory Jane Press Conference' Cherryz Mendoza In a press conference yesterday at the Eulogio Rodriguez, Jr. High School in Quezon City, Cherryz showcased her acting skills in high school. She discovered how to study well as an aspiring student for her struggles in school, friends, love, and more importantly her achieve, but ironically she has no memory of her past. She learned some lessons months ago in school in preparation for her lead role in Glory Jane. Neri Naig as high school teacher Jung Neri with Cherryz and John Wayne Sace as Coach Jake '' ''Glory Jane Press Conference @ Eulogio Rodriguez, Jr. High School 'The Mall Princess' Cherryz Mendoza Setting it in the academe makes the story relatable to most high school students, Cherryz preparing for her press conference at Eulogio Rodriguez, Jr. High School received by the students. 'The Mall Princess as Glory Jane?' As an artist of Secarats Talent Management Services, Glory Jane is Cherryz Mendoza's biggest break to date as she discovered a happy and determined girl who contributed to the fulfillment of achievement in her journey. In fact, some of the scenes that viewers will witness tonight and in the next episodes would involve heart-warming scenes that took hours to tape in home for the attention of their parents and the classroom in school to deliver quality soap for Glory Jane followers. She also took physical trainings and their principals in order to prepare for her study scenes. Last Tuesday (February 2), in school, Jane told Teacher June (Neri Naig) and Coach Jake (John Wayne Sace) that she knowns about the baseball game organized. Ryan (Rico dela Paz) never played baseball before, but because of Mike's (Francis Magundayao) cocky behavior takes part in the game. During the game, Ryan hits a home run. He then signs his name on the baseball and gives it to a high school student Jane. He also asks her to marry him one day. At this time Jane's mom (Sunshine Cruz) receives a phone call from the hospital. Jane's mom and dad (Christian Vasquez) takes a teenager Jane and drives off to the hospital. Because of heavy rains, Mike's nanny Medie (Joy Viado) gets into a car accident, but Medie was thrown out of the car and was suspended. Rescuers found Jane's dad unconcsious and calling for mom. In school, Jane is study well since they loses her memory in the process because of the lessons. Cherryz during an Interview She was tagged as the "Primetime Princess of IBC," along with Janella Salvador, Sue Ramriez, Liza Soberano and Michelle Vito. When Showbiz Manila interviewed Cherryz Mendoza yesterday asking how she would handle criticisms and comparisons to the original Korean Glory Jane TV series, she answered that she is not that worried since this Filipino version would have its own approach and Pinoy touch that would target our young viewers, it also tries to capture the fascination of high school students. Jane Yoon will perform Cherryz Mendoza participated her classmates @ Eulogio Rodriguez, Jr. High School IBC Business Unit Head Ginny Monteagudo-Ocampo added that they stayed true to story of Glory Jane while customizing it for the Pinoy audience. They also featured the theme song of the drama series One Day performed by Cherryz Mendoza. Catch Cherryz Mendoza on her most challenging role as Jane Yoon who strived to be the high school teenager as she discovered and a good study. Cherryz's appearance premiered last February 2 at 5:45pm on Glory Jane. It airs from Monday to Friday before Express Balita on the 'Kapinoy' network IBC-13. ''Cherryz as 'Jane Yoon' ''